


Cut Off

by tofu_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu
Summary: Kuroo having a dream about Tsukishima
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Cut Off

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at summary, sorry

Exhaustion was an understatement to Kuroo’s current predicament, usually he had more stamina than normal people thanks to volleyball but today he was just off all around. Maybe it was due to not having fully slept for the passed three nights, just cramming out all the studying he could do and writing essays like a robot during finals week but either way he was finally done. Pretty sure that he did a damn good job, sacrificed weren’t for nothing after all, Kuroo threw himself onto his bed ready to hibernate for a week or two.

Unfortunately, he was too tired to fall asleep as he lay on his bed with a thousand thoughts running in his head. Kuroo groaned into his pillow, slightly annoyed that he couldn’t even sleep even though he desperately begged for it. After laying in the darkness for about an hour he finally decided to grab his phone to entertain himself.

“Kenma should still be awake.”

Kuroo grumbled as he looked up cat meme, sending the ones he thought were funny to Kenma.

Kenma: Please stop sending cat memes in the middle of the night Kuroo

Kuroo: Since it’s the middle of the night, shouldn’t you be sleeping then?

Kenma: I could say the same to you too

Kuroo: Can’t sleep so might as well bother you

Kenma: Please don’t you’re distracting me from my game

Kuroo: Playing animal crossing with Hinata this late? Oya oya~

Kuroo could tell that Kenma saw his message but didn’t respond back. He must have been right seeing as Kenma mostly only ignore Kuroo when it comes to him teasing Kenma about his crush Hinata. The two are very cute together and being the good dad Kuroo is, he completely supports his childhood friend.

Of course him being petty at the moment that Kenma wasn’t giving him attention to defeat this madness of boredom, he continue spamming Kenma with funny cat video as fast as he could.

Not expecting any reply back Kuroo finally stopped after the fifteenth video to attempt sleeping again. He was surprised when he got a notification that someone had text him. Kuroo almost dropped his phone when he saw that it wasn’t a message from Kenma but from Tsukishima instead.

Tsukishima: Why are you sending me cat videos at three in the morning?

Kuroo couldn’t help but let out a small squeak, jumping up to a sitting position instead. If he thought Kenma got it bad for Hinata then he must be in an even worst position for Tsukishima. Tsukishima must be insane if he doesn’t know the power he has over him. Everyone else can clearly see that too!

Rubbing his eyes and rereading the text to make sure that he wasn’t just hallucinating, Kuroo timidly text back an apology for disturbing the boy who was probably just as tired as he was.

Tsukishima: It’s fine, just surprised is all

Kuroo: So why is the little moon still up?  
  


Tsukishima: First of all, I am not little last time I checked I was taller than you. Secondly, I just finished writing my paper unlike someone who’s already done with all their finals

Kuroo: YAY!! You’re done!! Is it your last one? Also it’s only by a few centimeters =3=

Tsukishima: Thank goodness it is, I’ll just need to turn it in by noon. Why are you still awake?

Kuroo: Was waiting for you lol kidding I just can’t fall asleep yet

Tsukishima: Well I hope you do soon cause I’m going to bed and definitely don’t need someone constantly blowing up my phone with videos of cats

Kuroo: Sorry again I’ll let you sleep

Kuroo: Goodnight

Kuroo flopped back onto the bed feeling the sleep starting to overtake him. He was glad he had accidentally sent the videos to Tsukishima instead. It took a couple of years before the tall blond finally opened up to him where they could text to each other once or twice a month and this was the third time this month. Yes he was counting the amount of time they texted, charge him for being infatuated.

Thankfully, Tsukishima seems to return the feelings too or at least a little bit. Either that or Tsukishima is purposely leading him on with the playful flirting he’s been doing recently. Standing closer to him when everyone hangs out, smirking at him more than usual, casually drinking from his water bottle after volleyball practice, and killer move was the soft barely noticeable smile Tsukishima would have when they were just by themselves.

Kuroo checked his phone again when he received another ding to notify him of a message. Kuroo instantly smiled, falling more madly in love with the blonde.

Tsukishima: Goodnight Kuroo

Tsukishima probably did really have powers caused Kuroo fell into a deep slumber afterwards with a content smile. If Tsukishima had told him that he was a supernatural being, he would believe Tsukishima with a heartbeat and still be in love with him regardless.

It wasn’t very long before Kuroo woke up with a startle having felt a weight on his lower half. It was already odd that he was sleeping on his back instead of his normal yet not so normal position according to his friends. While Kuroo tried to blink away his sleepiness and adjust to the darkness, the warm feeling in his lower region was very happy.

“A wet dream?” Kuroo rubbed his eyes as reached over to turn on the table lamp that mildly lit up the room enough for him to see but not bright enough to sting his eyes.

“Oh~ you’re awake this time?”

A sultry voice clearly not his own seductively whispered just barely loud enough for Kuroo to hear. With fast reflex Kuroo jumped off of the bed to confront the stranger. Needless to say Kuroo nearly dropped his jaw when he saw who it was.

“T-Tsukki?! What?”

Tsukishima wiped off the excess drool off of his chin with a smirk, “What a waste, you almost came too.”

“How did you get inside? Wait…am I dreaming right now?”

Kuroo slapped his cheeks but Tsukishima was still sitting on his bed wearing probably nothing but only one of Kuroo’s favorite hoodie. Not going to lie, the red hoodie looks amazing on Tsukishima, one of his many fantasies made real. The hoodie was loose on Tsukishima, who had a slender form than himself, and long enough to cover his private parts with ease.

“Y-you’re wearing my hoodie.” Kuroo stated in disbelief at what was happening in front of him.

Tsukishima shrugged, “It smells likes you, I like it. Are you coming back to bed to finish?”

“Finish?”

Kuroo in the midst of confusion looked down to see junior Kuroo greeting Tsukishima proud and tall. His dick was red, aching hard to be released with a little bit of precum oozing from the swollen tip. Noticing his dick twitching when Tsukishima let out a small chuckle, he bashfully tried to pull his shirt down as far as it could go to cover himself.

“Does it matter how I got in here? How I’m wearing your clothes? Why I was sucking you off?” Tsukishima moved to the edge of the bed with one hand out reaching towards Kuroo, “Don’t you want me?”

“I-I do, god Tsukki you don’t know how much I really do want you but this…I don't know.”

“I want you too, I’ve been waiting for you but you won’t make a move at all. Won’t you come back to bed? Are you really going to leave me like this?”

Tsukishima lifted up the bottom of Kuroo’s sweater to reveal his own erect penis in a beautiful shade of dark pink. Kuroo swore he almost came at just the mere sight but thankfully was able to hold himself back enough to notice something twitching back and forth behind Tsukishima.

“Is that a tail?”

“You’re asking a lot of questions.” Tsukishima huffed in annoyance, “I’m an incubus ooh~ big deal. Now will you come back over here so I can finish sucking you off? This is so much easier when you’re not fully conscious.”

“Wait you’ve done this before? You mean all the time that I had wet dreams about you, you’ve been…actually here?”

“Yup since I turned 18, thank you for the meal by the way. Ugh I don’t even want to think about if I had to eat from someone else.”

Tsukishima grimaced as he played with the drawstrings of the hood. At the mere thought of Tsukishima sleeping with other people made Kuroo boiled in a rage of jealousy. As if Tsukishima knew what Kuroo was thinking, he once again reached out to Kuroo and this time Kuroo took his hand.

“Don’t worry you were my first and only one since my incubus side awoken.” Tsukishima pulled Kuroo closer to him to where Kuroo was almost standing in between Tsukishima’s legs, “Now can I get back to eating?”

“I like you a lot.” Kuroo finally confessed.

“I know.”

Kuroo let Tsukishima pull his shirt up so that nothing was blocking in the way of Kuroo semi-erect dick. Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo, keeping eye contact as he peeked out his pink tongue to lick the tip of Kuroo’s dick as if testing to see what Kuroo would do.

“Do you…like me too?” Kuroo asked, worried for his reply.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t have been eating off of you if I didn’t. With or without being an incubus, I would have still gotten horny for you.”

Over filled with emotion, Kuroo couldn’t help to lean down to kiss Tsukishima. It wasn’t a passionate kiss or anything deep. It was more of an innocent peck full of yearning, after all it took years if pining to finally tell the blonde his feelings.

“Are you crying?” Tsukishima laughed as soon as they both pulled away.

“Yes! God I’m so in love with you Tsukki!”

Tsukishima wiped away the tears with a fond look, “Geez you’re such a baby but seriously though I’m starving.”

“Oh okay um…how does this work?”

“I just need your cum in me that's all. Do you want me to finish sucking you off or do you want to fuck me?”

Flustered Kuroo shook his head, “Uh just the bl-blowjob please.”

“You know we have had sex before right? I mean you weren’t really conscience but you should have remembered it like it was a dream.”

“I know it’s just a lot for me to handle right now.”

Tsukishima trailed his tongue along the side of Kuroo’s dick in a teasing manner, “It’s not like it’ll kill you but fine. Thank you for the meal.”

It took all of Kuroo’s strength to not collapse over Tsukishima as Tsukishima swallowed him whole, clearly experienced and knowing how to please Kuroo. From what Tsukishima said they had done this multiple times so it was only fair that Tsukishima had learned all of Kuroo’s sensitive spots.

“Fuck Tsukki you’re killing me”

Kuroo could only hold onto Tsukishima’s head, one on the cheek and the other at the back of the blonde’s head as Tsukishima bobbed his head up and down his shaft. With so much stimulation at the feeling and sight it didn’t take much for Kuroo to come inside of Tsukishima’s mouth.

Tsukishima squirmed on the bed, sucking in every last drop liked a starved man bringing back the color to his paler than usual face. Full with Kuroo’s cum Tsukishima wondered how he was able to hold off for a month, the longest he had waited. Kuroo was just so delicious that he couldn't help but want more.

“I love you Kei.” Kuroo mumbled in a dazed.

“I lov-“

Kuroo jerked up awake when his alarm that he forgot to turn off the night before came on. Kuroo moved from his stomach to his back after turning off the alarm, noticing that his pant was uncomfortably wet.

“Damn another wet dream.”

Kuroo rubbed his face with both hand embarrassed that he still had wet dreams like a hormonal teenager. Pity that his dreamed had cut off right when he was sure Tsukishima was going to tell him that he loved him too. What an amazing dream that had been, maybe the best one yet. Though there was one dream he had a while back with a half cat Tsukishima in a maid outfit, he still shamefully jerked off to that one.

“If only it wasn’t a dream.”

Ding!

With a notification on his phone, Kuroo grabbed his phone as he walked out to the bathroom to wash up the mess. He smiled when he noticed it was a text from Tsukishima greeting him good morning.

Kuroo: Morning Tsukki!

Tsukishima: You really left me like that you asshole

Scratching his head, Kuroo wondered what he did that would have made Tsukishima mad at him. Was it the cat videos? No, that couldn’t be it.

Kuroo: I’m sorry did I do something wrong?

Clearly Tsukishima was upset at him and didn’t messaged him anything back until after Kuroo had already finished showering and put his underwear in the washer. Instead of a text though, it seemed like Tsukishima had sent him a picture.

“Shit!”

Kuroo ran back into his room where he could have sworn he had put his favorite red hoodie on the chair by his desk. It was usually always there or it was being washed since he wore it so often. Shocked not to find it there, Kuroo glanced back down to the image Tsukishima had sent him.

Kuroo: IT WASN’T A DREAM?!!!!

In the picture was Tsukishima wear the same red hoodie dream Tsukishima was wearing last night sticking out a middle finger at the camera in a frustrated look.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwahhhhh this is my first time trying to write something smut like, hopefully my writing has gotten slightly better since the last time I wrote. Thankfully I was able to write this in one go so it's not all over the place like how I usually end up doing. Please excuse any mistakes you found.


End file.
